Treaty of Khitomer
This article concerns a 2410 peace agreement between the Romulan Star Empire and the Romulan Republic. You may have been looking for the Khitomer Accords. The Treaty of Khitomer was a peace treaty signed by representatives of the Romulan Star Empire and the Romulan Republic on Khitomer in 2410. ( ) History After Empress Sela was taken captive by an Iconian warship over Brea III in 2409, a renewed round of civil war erupted in the Romulan Star Empire. By 2410 Praetor Velal tr'Hrienteh had managed to restore order in the core worlds, and sued for peace with the breakaway Romulan Republic on grounds that he no longer had the resources to continue fighting them. The Klingon Empire agreed to host the negotiations on Khitomer (Federation Ambassador Jiro Sugihara had offered Turkana IV for unexplained reasons), and Velal traveled there aboard the to meet a Republic delegation led by Senator Hannam t'Hei. Unfortunately the two sides were able to do little: as moderator Jaleh Khoroushi put it, "we said hello, insulted each other, and broke for recess." The commanders of the Republic's escort wing, High Admiral D'trel and Subadmiral Morgaiah t'Thavrau, took over for the senator and were able to hammer out a treaty despite mutual distrust. The Tal Shiar twice attempted to break up the negotiations, first by impersonating Republic warbirds in an attack on , then by sending a fleet under Colonel Merik tr'Kiell to attack Khitomer directly. The latter attack was repulsed jointly by the Imperial and Republic forces and Khitomer's orbital defense satellites; Tal Shiar losses were total. The treaty was signed in the aftermath of the battle, and the following day Morgaiah t'Thavrau read off the names of all those who had died for peace. (Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha) The treaty was ratified by the Romulan Republic Senate later that year, and the two Romulan states subsequently operated as allies during the Iconian War, with Velal sending everything he had to defend New Romulus against a determined Herald assault at the outset. ("A Voice in the Wilderness, Part III", Beat the Drums of War) Provisions * The Romulan Star Empire recognizes the Romulan Republic as a sovereign state, and both sides cease current military actions against each other. * A common border is agreed to. ("Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha, Part I") * Cross-border trade of non-military goods is permitted by approved vendors. Such vendors must be vetted by both sides' intelligence services. * In joint military operations, command is determined first by rank, then by date of promotion, then by tactical potency of provided warbirds. ("Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha, Part II") * Article VII, Subsection Three, Paragraph Six: Disposition of the deposed Empress Sela. If one side captures her but she escapes from custody, the other side has custody upon her recapture. ** This provision was triggered in 2410 after Sela's escape from Republic custody. Upon her recapture by Admiral D'trel, she was delivered to Velal, who ordered her name thrice written and thrice burned and Sela's execution by firing squad. ("Dynamic Entry") Khitomer Category:Romulan Republic Category:Romulan Star Empire